1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to an electrical junction box and more particularly relates to an electrical junction box in which an integrated FL (fusible link) includes a fusible link having a narrow fusible portion and an input terminal section provided on a bus bar, and the input terminal section is fastened on a terminal coupled to an end of an electrical power source cable by a bolt, thereby facilitating exchange of the fusible link and improving a service function.
2. Description of Related Art
Heretofore, in an electrical junction box installed in a motor vehicle, a terminal of a fusible link is fastened to a terminal coupled to an end of an electrical cable by a bolt in many cases. For example, as shown in FIGS. 6A and 6B, Japanese Patent Public Disclosure HEI 10-283907 (1998) discloses an electrical junction box 1 in which when a fusible link 4 is accommodated in a fusible link containing-section 3 provided in a upper wall of a body casing 2, a terminal section 5 of the fusible link 4 is disposed within the body casing 2 and the terminal section 5 is fastened to a terminal 6 coupled to an end of an electrical cable by a bolt.
After fastening the terminal section 5 of the fusible link 4 on the cable end terminal 6 by the bolt, a lower cover 7 is mounted on a lower surface of the body casing 2 while an upper cover 8 is mounted on an upper surface of the body casing 2. Then, the upper and lower covers 8 and 7 are interlocked.
However, according to the above structure of the electrical junction box, because the terminal section 5 of the fusible link 4 is fastened to the cable end terminal 6 by the bolt in the body casing 2, when exchanging the fusible link 4, firstly the electrical junction box 1 is removed from a vehicle body, secondly the lower cover 7 is removed from the body casing 2, thirdly the bolt is released from the fusible link terminal section 5 and cable end terminal 6, fourthly the upper cover 8 is removed from the body casing 2, and finally the fusible link 4 is drawn out from the body casing 2. Thus, such a work of removing the fusible link becomes very complicated.
In view of the above problems, an object of various exemplary embodiments of the invention is to provide an electrical junction box from which a fusible link fastened by a bolt can be readily removed.